


I love you, Techno

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Consent is Sexy, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Subspace, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno is pregnant with Dream's child. With only a few weeks to go, Dream decides to celebrate their alone time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 243
Collections: Anonymous





	I love you, Techno

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is horrible. I'm extremely new to the Fandom but I really love these characters. This is about their CHARACTERS!! And I swear to God if any of you make this loving fic into something creepy it weird I will kill you. I do not ship them, I'm writing this for a friend and for fun.

Dream gazed upon his husband lovingly from across the room. It wasn't like they were newly weds or anything, he just really loved Technoblade. About eight or nine months ago Techno had broke the news that he was pregnant, and it was Dream's. He had a nice perfectly round springy belly now. It contrasted his muscular figure perfectly. 

"What are ya starin' at?" Technoblade grinned as he approached Dream. 

"You. Damn you're just... So beautiful." Dream reached out his hands to rub Techno's belly as he smiled. 

"Is violatin my personal space turnin you on, Dream?" Technoblade looked down to the tent in Dream's pants. 

"Ah um... Sorry. I'll go-" Even after being married Dream always got flustered about sex or anything related to it. 

"Dream." The look on Techno's face stopped Dream in his tracks. Technoblade was just as horny as Dream was. 

"We'll if that's the case~" Dream pulled Technoblade into a passionate kiss. They fought for dominance but Dream usually won. 

Technoblade moaned into Dream's mouth which triggered Dream's dominant instincts. God Dream wanted to fuck this beautiful man before him so bad. He wanted to ruin him. 

The two moved into the bedroom and Dream placed the fragile Technoblade on their bed. Techno whimpered when Dream left the room but Dream assured him he'd be right back.

Dream grabbed the lube from the living room since that's where they did it last and moved back into the bedroom. He was shocked to find Techno rubbing his hand up and down his thick shaft. 

"Techno..." Dream growled and moved to the bed. "I didn't give you permission to do that." Dream crawled onto the bed and positioned himself above Techno. He made very sure he didn't crush him, however. He didn't want to hurt the baby in the heat of the moment.

"S-Sorry master..." Technoblade grinned internally knowing exactly what he was getting himself into. He'd waited to touch himself until Dream was outside the door. He wanted to be fucked out of his mind, he needed Dream's cock and he needed it now.

Dream bent down and kissed Techno again before beginning to remove their shirts. They both shivered as the cold air hit their chests but it was a brief moment before they were back at it. 

Dream ravaged Technoblade's neck. Leaving bites and kisses everywhere he went. It didn't take him long to find Techno's sensitive spot. 

Technoblade moaned out as he squirmed under Dream. "Ah- please, master!" God did Dream love being called Master. He loved topping the Blood God. Everything about seeing Techno come undone beneath him made him so incredibly happy and horny. He loved Technoblade so much, he wanted everyone to know the Blood God was his, Technoblade was his. 

Dream hovered his hands above Techno's belt looking up to him for confirmation. As much as he loved toying with Techno, he slipped into a submissive state quickly so he had to make sure to get the important bits out of the way while he could still think clearly. 

"Please, keep going." Technoblade was panting waiting for Dream to continue. 

Satisfied with the answer, Dream began unbuckling his and Technoblade's pants leaving only boxers behind. He palm Techno through them causing the man to give out an unholy moan. 

"Fuck, master please. Fuck me please!" Dream kissed and worshiped Technoblade's large round belly as he pulled down Techno's boxers. 

"I'm going to ruin you baby. You're going to look so pretty when I'm done with you." He put some lube on his hands before gently pumping Technoblade's errection. "I'm going to make you scream so loud... God you're so perfect."

Dream applied more lube to his fingers as he prodded at Techno's entrance. He looked up to watch Technoblade's face as he entered the first finger. He wiggled it around a bit watching as it slowly drove Techno mad. 

"Ah- another... Please." 

Dream complied and added another finger, doing the same thing but with some added scissoring. This really made Techno beg and squirm. Dream could tell by the look in his eyes that Technoblade was completely under his control.

Technoblade whimpered and moaned as Dream added a third finger, doing the same as the last two. Technoblade was losing it, He wanted to be fucked so bad he wasn't thinking about the next morning or the dishes to be washed. All he could think about was how much he wanted, needed Dream. 

Dream removed his fingers from Techno as he placed a quick kiss on the pregnant man's forehead. Dream was teasing and Techno wasnt happy with that. 

"Please Dream, can't wait- please! Need your cock, need it so bad. Please!" Techno wiggled his body as Dream Sat down on the bed. 

Dream's errection was on full display. He was big in every sense. Not as big as Techno, but big. He had 8 inches to his name with a thick shaft. It was perfect, and it was Techno's, all Technoblade's. 

"Come here baby, I'll take care of you." Techno Sat up and his ass was guided down on Dream's dick. Even as just the tip went in Techno was moaning out in pleasure.

"More! Please Master more!" Dream kissed the crook in Techno's neck as Techno moved his head to give Dream better access. 

"Shh... Hold on... I don't want to hurt you." Dream always had good self control. Dream always learned to take a couple advils before and after Techno fucked him because Technoblade never showed mercy. He was loving, but not gentle. Not that Dream was complaining.

Dream continued to lower the man onto him as he did everything he could to keep Techno distracted from the pain. Kissing him lovingly and rubbing that beautiful belly of his. 

Soon enough, Technoblade was completely filled by Dream's beautiful cock and Techno was loving every Second of it. It hurt, but it also felt so good. He wanted to move but he knew better. He sat still until his body got used to the new intrusion.

"How do you feel, Baby? Are you okay?" Dream massaged Techno's sides as he moved slowly. 

"Mhmm.." Technoblade nodded frantically as he began to leak pre-cum. 

Dream began to lift and lower Techno onto and off of his cock. He could feel himself slipping into a lustful frenzy but he had to stay slow for now. Technoblade, however, disagreed and began moving himself. He used Dream's shoulders to steady himself as Technoblade fucked himself senseless. Dream had no time to Complain as they both started moaning with no restraint. 

Technoblade came first but Dream wasnt done with him, not yet. 

"Master! Ah- wait! Master!" Technoblade was slurring his words as Dream pinned him on the bed with his ass in the air. 

"You wanted it so bad, you're gunna get it baby." Dream began pumping Technoblade's still full mass errection as Dream pounded him relentlessly. Techno moaned out in immense pleasure as Dream found his prostate.

"There! There! Please Master! Right there!!" Technoblade moaned out as he came a second time in Dreams grasp but Dream still wasn't ready to cum. 

"Just one more time baby just one more time!" Dream massaged and kissed Techno as his rythem became erratic and his body began to tremmble. He felt a warmth at the pit of his stomach as he came inside of Technoblade, filling him even more full than he already was. 

They laid beside each other panting as they recovered. Dream opened up his arms and Technoblade happily crawled inside the space made for him. 

"How do you feel? Did I hurt you?" Dream ran his fingers through the long waterfall of pink hair that Technoblade wore so proudly. 

"No... God no. That was perfect, thank you." Technoblade felt himself drifting off but Dream shook his head. 

"We need to get cleaned up." Dream laughed as he looked at the ravaged bed. "We made quite the mess."

Technoblade nodded as Dream helped him to the bathroom and started a warm bath. "God you're so beautiful." Dream smiled as he watched Techno look away and blush. 

"Stop, your cum is uncomfortable after a while and I want a bath." Technoblade was being a tsundere as always but Dream didn't mind. 

"You love me~" Dream pulled Technoblade into the bath with him as the two laughed and smiled together. Life was good, they were happy.


End file.
